In Love with the President's Daughter
by JHardysgirl54
Summary: Liberty Hanson isn't your normal 18 year old. In fact she is the president's daughter. what happens when she falls in love with a wrestler. 1st fic. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own anyone in the wwe .Here's a little bit about my character.

Name: Liberty Elizabeth Hanson

Age: 18

DOB: May 18, 1986

Nicknames: Libby, lib, liz

Hair : Dark Brown

Eyes : Ocean Blue

Height: 5'8'

Weight: 120

AN/ just to clear any confusion. Liberty is home schooled and Mrs. Gonzales is her teacher. K . I don't own anyone in the WWE . Liberty, her mom, and her teacher were all my creation and in real life she is not the presidents daughter.( or is she?)

The sun shone through the windows of the White House on a busy Monday morning.

Liberty! Liberty! Wake up!

5 more minutes mom. Replied liberty as she turned around.

Liberty Elizabeth Hanson! Get up! NOW!

Ok Ok I'm up

Liberty get dressed, Mrs. Gonzales is going to be here any second and if you get straight A's all this week I'll let you go to this Wrestling thing you've been taking about for weeks. Said Liberty's mom Joan.

Liberty's POV

Great My Teacher is going to be here any minute now and I am still in my pajamas.

It sucks being home schooled, I hardly have any friends , being the presidents daughter and all, and if you could call friends the little I have who only hang out with me for money or for being the presidents daughter and not for ME for who I am. Then there's my parents who hardly ever pay attention to me. I hardly see my dad, and my mom is only there to criticize how I should talk or walk. The only person, who I can truly call my friend is one of the maids, she's about my age and her name is Samantha. I talk to her all the time even though my mother is always saying I should not talk to the maids , but I don't care , Sam as I like to call her is like a sister to me I wish my mom could see that .

Well, Sam and I love wrestling that's one of the many things we have in common , I kept on begging my mom to see if she could take us to the WWE to a show or houseshow , but instead she tells me I shouldn't watch that and that it's not lady-like. Sometimes I feel as saying SCREW YOU! But that would earn me a slap in the face and she still is my mother.

Wait a second am I hearing things or did my mother just say she'll take me . OH HELL YEAH!

I better go study, need to get straight A's.

_Ding-Dong _

My teachers here. Great I need to go get changed.

**AN/** Soo? what did you think? should i throw this away? should i continue? and who do you think i should pair liberty up with ? who do you want ? Well review and tell me. Till next chapter . ;

LIA


	2. Raw or Smackdown?

AN:/ Thanks for the reviews; they really helped me with the story.

Thanks To: RKO-Luver, huntersgirl, ally, angel40689, and Stephanie for your reviews on my first chapter. Thanks a bunch! Now on with chapter 2.

**CHAPTER 2 **

__NEXT WEEK

"Liberty, well since I told you I'd let you go to this wrestling show you like so much , if you got A's ,which you did. I'll let you go." Said liberty's Mom.

"Really!! Thank you thank you than-"

"On one condition." Interrupted her mom .

"What's that?" Liberty asked.

"You have to have four body guards accompany you." She replied.

"Aaaaaaaah , Why?" Liberty whined.

"Liberty you know we can't have you run around a jam packed arena without protection, it's for your safety." Liberty's mother explained.

"Fine but four guards, Mom don't you think your exaggerating." asked liberty

"Three is my last offer." replied liberty's mom

"Fine, but can I bring Sam? Please?" Begged Liberty

"I do not know why you insist on having that maid accompany you; you should not associate with them, Liberty".

"**That maid** happens to be my best friend, and she is more than just a maid, she's sweet, caring and a true friend. Who also happens to like wrestling. Mother, Please just let her go, and I promise I'll get straight A's all next week .Deal?" pleaded Liberty.

"Fine, but that day off will come out of her paycheck." she argued.

Noo! Just take it out of my allowance ok and I will personally pay for her ticket .said liberty.

Fine replied liberty's Mother.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go find Sam." Liberty replied as she went on her search to find Sam.

**_Liberty POV_**

So my mom finally let me go, Phew! Thank goodness. For a minute there, I thought she was going to say no.

Now all I got to do is find Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" I yelled.

"Up here, Liberty! In the library." I heard Sam say

I climbed about a million stairs before I reached her.

"Sam , I said Breathlessly, I... finally... found ....you . I wanted to talk to you about something ."

What is it Lib, I'm all ears. She replied, giving me her full attention.

Well, you know how I always begged my mom to see if she'll let us go to a WWE show or two.

"Yea?" I heard her say

"SHE SAID YES!" I blurted out.

"Really!! That's wonderful. Don't forget to get an autograph for me." She said.

Nuh-uh, you're coming with me. I replied

What, but ... your mom.....work...-she stuttered uncertainly.

Don't worry Sam I got it all covered, I'll pay for your ticket, and no money is coming off your paycheck, I replied

Oh my ga!! Thank you soooooo much liberty, I'm really happy I ended up here or I would of never met you, your like a sister to me Lib. she said.

Awww! Come here, I said as we hugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, when Sam was done dusting the bookshelves, we were seated at the kitchen eating a snack.

"Sam , What show do you want to go to, Raw or Smackdown?" I asked.

"You know Liberty, I really don't know, because I like both shows." Came her reply.

Me too, but what if we flip a coin? I suggested as I munched on an apple.

"I guess we could do that, but wait.... Didn't you say you had a crush on what's his name? She asked.

"Oh yeah, you mean Randy Orton, well who wouldn't ,he is gorgeous." I replied blushing

Yeah that's the one, he's on raw right? She questioned

"Yeah." I replied dreamingly

" AWW! Randy and Liberty ,sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, she started to sing, first comes the love-"

"Ah look who's talking Ms.'s I love The Dr. of Thuganomics **and** Shannon Moore." I interrupted

"Hey! That's different "She exclaimed

"How?" I asked as I folded my hands over my chest.

"Well.....um......I mean.....err....hmmm..." she said

"Exactly." I said laughing

"oh shut up" Sam replied

"So then it's settled were going to Raw! Yay!". I said happily.

AN/ that was chapter 2. I got most votes for randy so I probably will make it randy. Anyways stay tune for the next chapter. Read and Review. Lots of love

LIA


	3. Going to Raw

**AN: /Sorry, that I didn't update sooner I had a lot of schoolwork**

**This chapter is when they go to Raw and it's based on what happened Monday September 27, Sorry if its sucks **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys rock! **

**On with chapter 3 **

**CHAPTER 3 **

Liberty's Alarm clock rang. Liberty immediately hit the snooze button. Seconds later she heard her bedroom door open and close. _Must be my mom, she thought._

She opened her eyes and quickly shut them as the bright rays of sunlight filled the room.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." called Sam as she opened the red curtains.

Sam then went over and took the covers of Liberty.

"Sam! I'm cold! Give them back!" liberty replied as she lazily tried to get the covers of the floor were Sam recently dropped it.

"Liberty, be careful or your going to, _thump_ fall." Sam said as she tried to help Liberty of the floor.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm definitely awake now." Liberty replied

"Good, get ready your teacher's going to be her any minute, and then later we'll get ready to go to Raw". Sam said excitedly

Okay, now can you leave so I may change? Liberty politely asked

"Sure thing, just don't keep Mrs. Gonzalez waiting." Replied Sam as she left.

LATER THAT DAY

After finally deciding what to wear, Sam came out wearing a black skirt and a red long sleeved shirt. Liberty decided to wear a white mini skirt and a long blue sleeved shirt with a low ruffled neckline.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Replied Liberty eagerly

Liberty and Sam arrived at the arena it was being held a half hour later, with of course the three bodyguards following.

They found there seats, which were front row and waited for the show to begin.

Liberty's POV

Wow! Seeing Raw live than seeing it on TV is so much different.

Randy Orton was awesome, Even though he lost to Batista in a no disqualification match.

I loved Raw, I got to see Y2J, Christian, Batista, Triple H, and so many more.

Plus we got backstage passes, the show just ended so were going to go backstage right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Bischoff the general manager of Raw , was walking down the hallway when he saw two young women accompanied by three big guys with black suits.

As he got a closer look he immediately recognized one of the girls.

"Isn't that the president's daughter" he thought "What's she doing here?"

As he was thinking that he got an interesting idea .

"Eric you're a genius" he said to himself aloud with an evil grin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liberty I think we're lost." Sam said

Liberty? Liberty? Sam repeated as she turned around to see that liberty was not there.

_when did she leave? How did she leave? what if something bad happened to her? _so many thoughts were running through Sam's head.

"Let's split up and look for her, we'll cover more ground that way". One of the bodyguards suggested

Okay Let's Go! They said as they all split up to look for her.

_Liberty where are you? _Sam thought.

AN/ Where's Liberty? What was Bischoff Thinking? Will they find her?Will she ever meet Randy? Read and Review. Lot of love

LIA


End file.
